


double team

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is pure selfish material</p><p>dedicated to my two lovely angels bro and morgan</p><p>PS: I tagged this as underage since this is set in the current timeline of the series. Since we don't know Keith and Lance's official ages, it's unclear if they are sixteen, seventeen, or even eighteen or nineteen. That being said, if you feel iffy about underage sex, read at your own discretion. However, while writing this, I put Keith and Lance in the legal adult range. But then again, it is up to you. Please proceed with caution!</p>
            </blockquote>





	double team

Shiro had dozed off on the couch at one point after dinner, belly full of something delicious that Hunk had cooked up, sated after training one-on-one with Keith. A little nap wouldn’t have hurt, so Shiro let himself be carried off to unconsciousness where he could rest a bit before his body ached to do  _ something. _ Maybe it hadn’t been that long, or Shiro really had passed out for a couple of hours, but Shiro awoke to a scenery different than the one he had fallen asleep too.

 

First of all, he was no longer in the common room with its brightly lit atmosphere and the vague sound of shenanigans from the other paladins echoing in the hallways. No, it was dark and Shiro could hear the rustling of fabric beneath him. Secondly, he was...significantly more undressed than he remembered. His shirt was gone and so were his pants, leaving Shiro in just his boxer briefs. And thirdly, as his eyesight adjusted to the darkness around him, he noticed he was in a bedroom that was not his own, and not alone.

 

“Good morning, Shiro. Did you sleep well?” Shiro recognized the first voice belonging to Lance, and Keith’s voice joined in after.

 

“We were waiting for you to wake up…” And then there was a gentle glow illuminating the room as Lance had turned on a small lamp. The blue sheets and decor made Shiro think they were in Lance’s room...and then he saw what his fellow paladins were wearing, or, lack of. 

 

How they even managed to procure their outfits in  _ space _ was unimaginable to Shiro, let alone getting them in the castle away from Allura’s prying eyes. But somehow, Lance and Keith were dressed in a lacy ensemble, see-through panties with their respective blue and red colors that did nothing to cover much of anything, and the matching bralette which showed their pert nipples pushing against the fabric in a very, enticing fashion.

 

Shiro gulped and tried to move, but realized his hands were tied above his head. He frowned a little despite the tightening in his underwear. “Boys, please think carefully about this…”

 

Lance laughed. “Oh don’t worry, we thought  _ long _ and  _ hard _ about this…” He approached Shiro’s right side, and Keith took to the left. Seeing their outfits up close, the way their skin tones went so well with the lace...Shiro really wanted to touch them. He whimpered as he struggled against the restraints that even he was unable to break. 

 

“We’re going to touch you now…” Keith paused, biting his lips as he fidgeted, placing one pale leg over Shiro’s thigh, Lance mirroring his actions. Shiro didn’t know where to look; he could feel his chest heaving, skin glistening ever so slightly with sweat; the room felt very hot, and Shiro was sure that 99% of the reason was the two teens on either side of him. He whined again in defeat.

 

“Mmm.” Lance hummed as he ran an open palm over one side of Shiro’s chest, taking his time in admiring the plumpness of Shiro’s pecs. “God, Shiro, you’re so hot.” And then Lance leaned in to Shiro’s ear and pressed his lips to it.  _ “Daddy.” _ And then suddenly Shiro knew exactly what kind of night this was going to be.

 

Shiro whipped his head around to watch Keith, who was running his fingers lightly over Shiro’s bare thigh. Their gaze met and Keith turned red in the face, but he smiled just as devilishly as Lance. “Please come for us,  _ daddy. _ ”

 

Lance’s tongue was on Shiro’s skin quickly, tasting and licking wherever he could. Keith worked on his hips and thighs, kissing and touching so softly that it made Shiro’s muscles twitch under his skin, his breath becoming heavier with each action. “Mmm, you taste so good, daddy…” Lance cooed, perking his ass in the air to reveal exactly how little the lacey fabric covered. Shiro’s hands itched to reach out and touch him, but he was forced to just watch the nice view.

 

“You’re already so hard…” Keith mentioned, kissing and licking everywhere but Shiro’s hardened member, but keeping his gaze on Shiro’s heady eyes. Keith was torn, wanting to let Shiro touch what he wanted, but also having power over Shiro (which was a very rare occurrence) was a very enticing moment. So Keith ignored Shiro’s silent pleas to be released and let his mouth wander to Shiro’s inner thigh, making sure to leave lots of marks for Shiro to admire later. “Does daddy want to come?”

 

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath. Of course he wanted to, but his voice failed him and all he could do was whimper at the insinuation. “Well,” Lance interjected. “Why don’t we help daddy come?”

 

Then, as if choreographed, Keith and Lance moved in unison to kneel by Shiro’s hips, their lace-covered cheeks high in the air. Shiro could only watch helplessly, wishing he could touch, but only being able to endure. Like clockwork, both Keith and Lance placed their lips around Shiro’s cock, kissing slowly up the sides before going back down. Shiro groaned at the wet contact, struggling against his restraints even more.

 

Lance chuckled as Shiro struggled. “Does daddy like this?” He asked as his tongue ran along the underside of Shiro’s cock, moaning as he did so. Shiro could barely contain himself. And it especially hard when Keith’s pink lips were wrapped around the tip, sucking lightly and lapping at the precum that beaded there.

 

“I think he does.” Keith murmured, gazing at Shiro through long lashes, lips still pursed atop Shiro’s cock. Shiro couldn’t respond, trying to keep his moans to a minimum...but it was so hard…

 

The two paladins entertained Shiro’s cock with their mouths for what seemed like hours to Shiro, and he was dangerously close to coming. It felt kind of embarrassing, but his lovers looked so adorable with their outfits and their pouty pink lips working on his erection...he sucked in a sharp breath and let out a slow, long moan.

 

Lance perked up at that and gave a signal to Keith which Shiro didn’t see. They both smiled in unison, another trick up their sleeves and climbed away from Shiro’s cock and moved on either side of him, going back to straddling Shiro’s thighs and kissing along each side of Shiro’s face.

 

“Hmm, does daddy want to come for us?” Lance cooed, cradling the top of Shiro’s head with his arm, pressing his laced chest to Shiro’s cheek. In a daze, Shiro accepted the comfort and pressed his face closer, suddenly locking his teeth around one of Lance’s nipples. Lance moaned sharply at that, not pulling away despite the fact that the original plan was to make  _ Shiro _ feel good, not the other way around. Keith, a little jealous, pressed his chest to the other side of Shiro’s face. And once Keith’s chest was presented to him, Shiro turned his head and gave Keith the same treatment, making sure to leave a nice mark around it. 

 

Shiro eventually pulled off, red-cheeked and looking completely wrecked. “Please…” His voice was husky, raspy from all of the moaning and pleasure his lovers gave to him. “Let me touch you…” Shiro pleaded, voice cracking. Not even Lance could resist that, so he reached up and undid Shiro’s restraints. Shiro growled once he was free, resting his head back against the headboard.  _ “Bend over.” _

 

Surprised by Shiro’s change in voice, his  _ command, _ the other two paladins gasped in delight at that and obeyed. Shiro admired the view of those lace-covered cheeks before reaching a hand out to both Lance and Keith, palming the cheeks eagerly. Keith winked over at Lance, another secret acknowledgement unnoticed by Shiro, and they both continued to please Shiro. With one hand braced on Shiro’s shoulder, both Keith and Lance used their free hand to stroke along Shiro’s length. The groan that left Shiro’s lips was  _ thrilling _ to the two of them.

 

“Please,  _ daddy _ , come for us…” Lance begged, pressing his lips to the side of Shiro’s cheek, slowly making his way to Shiro’s wet lips. Yet as Keith mirrored the action, Shiro conducted his own plan and slipped his hands under each of Keith and Lance’s lacy panties before his middle fingers found their target and slipped into a surprisingly ready hole, earning a delicious sounding moan from his two lovers.

 

They mewled and whined against Shiro’s lips as he fucked them with one finger, both of their hands stuttering on Shiro’s cock. “You like that?” Shiro asked, and it was spoken in such a tone that Lance knew he was probably going to come before Shiro did. Nonetheless, he kept stroking Shiro’s cock in his hand, moving in coordination with Keith, massaging his balls while Keith focused on the tip, giving Shiro and all-around pleasure.

 

But the single finger in each of their asses was making their knees weak, though he stil held their cheeks high in the air for Shiro to admire. Just a single finger from Shiro, pressing against all the right spaces and stretching them just enough, was a sensation that could make two grown men fall to their knees. “Daddy feels so good inside...I want to come with daddy…” Keith whined breathlessly, rolling his hips into Shiro’s touch.

 

“Mmm.” Shiro groaned at the sweet words that were leaving his lovers’ mouths, taking equal turns exchanging hot kisses and excited tongues. Just a few quick strokes and Shiro would come undone, for sure, so he tried his best to get Lance and Keith to come too. “Keith…” Shiro breathed, and he was returned with a small whine. “Lance…” Another equally delicious sound as his fingers worked to reach as far as they could, brushing along their prostates. “ _ Please come for daddy.” _

 

Shiro had never felt so dirty in his life, but the reward far outweighed the sins he felt like he committed. As he came all over their hands, moaning their names as he did so, Lance and Keith soon followed. It was an amazing feeling as they orgasmed, feeling their twitching, pulsing walls clamping down hard on his fingers. Shiro shuddered as they still stroked his cock, aiming to milk him dry. And with their whiney, needy moans and desperate kisses on his lips and skin, it was quite an easy feat. He painted his chest with his own cum, thighs quivering at the intensity of it. 

 

His two lovers panted deliciously on top of him, draped over his limbs as they tried to regain their breaths, Despite their efforts, they felt as equally weak as Shiro did, or so they thought. “You two are really sweet…” Shiro hummed, still on a high from his orgasm as he brushed his fingers through their sweaty, messy hair, soft beneath his touch. “Where did you get those outfits?”

 

Lance laughed lightly against his neck. “We had to wear them in the castle to avoid Coran looking through our things...right before we had to go out and fight that Galra ship three days ago…” Lance had a goofy smile on his face. “ _ That  _ was a ride.”

 

Keith groaned. “They’re...not suited for battle.”  Shiro laughed in amusement. 

 

“They look...really cute.” Shiro admitted slowly. “They suit you.” He moved one of his hands from Keith’s hair to the lacy straps on his back, absentmindedly playing with it. “Wear it again sometime?”

 

A small twitch on Lance’s lips brought them into a devilish smirk. “We can wear it for you any time,  _ daddy.”  _ Shiro whimpered helplessly at his new nickname; he didn’t think he’d be attracted to that sort of thing, but with Lance and Keith, anything was possible.

 

“Really?” Shiro rolled his neck in a circle, bone cracking into place. “Well, how about round two? I think I’d like to admire your new outfits from behind.” Keith whimpered at that, feeling weak from just a finger. 

 

_ “Won’t my lovely kittens bend over for daddy?” _


End file.
